


《Bye Bye Baby Blue》

by raojia



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia
Summary: 1.灵感源是Glass Animals的The Other Side Of Paradise2.大概是个转生现pa3.意识流短打&我流OOC，慎
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 5





	《Bye Bye Baby Blue》

**Author's Note:**

> 1.灵感源是Glass Animals的[The Other Side Of Paradise ](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=427416520)  
> 2.大概是个转生现pa  
> 3.意识流短打&我流OOC，慎

请让我看你的锁骨  
让我们交换其中一块

请让我看你的命运线  
我给你一点我的生命线

请让我触摸你的故事  
也请你拥抱我的历史

请让我看你的伤口  
也请你看看我的伤痕

请让我看你哭泣的脸  
请你在也会哭泣的我的身旁

请画一张你出生的  
城镇的地图

[日本]平田 俊子

“你为什么不是蓝眼睛呢？”

罗说出这句话的时候，路飞才刚从小吃店里买好橘子汽水，夏天的阳光明晃晃的落进他漆黑的眼里，盛满了因罗这问句而起的疑惑。

“你更喜欢蓝眼睛嘛？”他把更冰一些的那杯塞进罗的手里，提问的样子很有些迷茫，他的懵懂和困惑都是只有阳光才能滋长的类型，普照之下窥不见半点阴影，而罗看着他的脸，一遍，两遍，最后却又突兀的笑起来。

“没有，”他说，感觉到汽水表面的寒意正沁进他皮肤的深处，但他却只是将之攥得更紧了一些，“黑眼睛也很好。”

这就又是一段不明所以的对白了。

路飞不是蓝眼睛，这是罗每天醒来时都必须给自己复述一遍的事实，然而新的清晨他又总会遗忘这个概念，不受控的将那些介乎婴儿与深海之间的蓝色赠予路飞的眼睛。

他的恋人有着海洋的气息。

如果一定要从幸与不幸里抽出词汇，那么罗的童年无疑是不幸的类型，他的人生以某个肮脏的巷口作为起点，途经无数满是匪徒的小路，他花费了几户全部的时间和精力从那里逃出生天，没被那些重重叠叠的圈套一刀砍死，但是活着也不过是苟延残喘的某种开端，在学了七年物证之后被派进特别行动组工作，便只是一个阴差阳错的笑话了。

他听见光明的门在眼前闭合。

认识路飞之后他并不和他分享自己过往的悲惨，因为路飞实在不像是和那些悲惨兼容的样子。对牛弹琴的事罗没有兴趣，更不想把自己丢进要对牛弹琴那样凄惨的境地。这世上的最惨莫过于你自己承认的惨，因为你不认同的东西没法伤害你。罗不认同自己的痛苦，于是它们就不会施加在他的身上，这样的不认同需要长久的勉力支撑，几乎就要耗空他的心力：他一个人，左支右绌了这许多年，不能容忍一个突如其来的意外打破这份平衡。

至于后来，路飞的过往如同长卷一样在他的面前铺开，他看见其中鲜血淋漓的伤口和痛彻心扉的嘶吼，才明白他的男孩也并非始终无忧无虑。但这却又把他抛进了一个更糟更糟的境遇深处：如果路飞能从那样的地狱里攀爬出来，并依然散发那太阳一般的光明，那么为何自己始终沉沦其中，如同一把久锻的钢刀，脆到极限，烫到极限，却依然强撑着不肯熄灭。

他想或许这的确不是命运的问题，而只是人，只是他自己。

能掩人耳目的时候他和路飞一起在校园里走，路飞叼着冰棍踩路缘石上，眼睛却始终瞧着前方的罗，他张着手臂保持那摇摇欲坠的平衡，冰棍化成水滴进土里，是容易招虫的养料。

罗见不惯他那样的行走方式，更不习惯那里边隐含的散漫与自由，那些曾经仿佛同他绝缘的词汇必然经历了一场幕天席地的交合，而生出的子嗣就是他身侧这无法无天的小鬼。路飞吃完他的冰棍，还粘着糖水的手就要来捏罗的胳膊，罗不着痕迹的避过了一次，却没狠下心避第二次，路飞黏糊糊滚烫烫的手掌贴在他赤裸的胳膊上，热度就灼伤了他的皮肤。

他忍不住挺直了腰杆。

认识路飞之后的日子里他总会做梦，梦见白色的快乐城镇和绵延的尸山血海，他梦见年少的自己站在火场中央，梦见连续的枪声，哭声，吼叫声，梦见被切割的支离破碎的肉体。

人不过就是肉体。

罗自学过《梦的解析》，可他并不能解开自己那些混沌的梦境。一如他所掌握的解剖科学从没正确的被用在冰冷的尸首之上。他有柳叶刀，也有装配了子弹的枪械，而人体在这些危险的武器之下也不过是聚拢的肌肉束，因为生病而跛掉的瘸腿，被切成碎片的眼珠，被炸弹毁成血块的躯干，断了骨头的胳膊，鲜活的人体会流出血来，尸体，头，手，躯干，肺，肠道，胃，眼睛的疼痛，手指的疼痛，找不到心脏的疼痛。每一次他刺伤他人的肉体，位置都会对掉过来，他是破损的布制娃娃，他在流血，可是疼痛却又有人代为受过——为什么活下来的会是我？

他被那些梦影响的太深了。

从那样的梦里醒来，他会觉得自己被无穷的黑暗吞噬，那些黑暗里栖着他童年的阴影和怪兽，藏着他不能明说的工作所包含的一切恐怖，他感到崩溃，感到痛苦，感到想要将自己解剖的疯狂欲望，然而这时候的路飞偏偏还睡在他的枕边，表情安恬的像是连风也逃逸的夜。无端而无理的，罗突然就很想拽着他的衣领把他摇醒，他有一连串的质问和一肚子的委屈等着他，他想冲他吼叫，想把自己摔碎，想把自己所有不堪的丑陋的痛苦的一面摊在他面前逼他注视。你要我的噩梦吗，你要我的痛苦吗，你要我的绝望我的不甘我的怨恨我自己都不了解的那部分我吗。

你要我吗。

你爱我吗。

你当初到底到底为什么要结识我呢。

但他什么都不会做的。

路飞的眼里有太多的爱，他看罗，看到的只有他独一无二的恋人，然而罗在路飞的眼里注视自己，却只能看见一滩滩的鲜血，一堆堆的皮肉，一丛丛的脂肪和蛋白质，一只被刀子切开了连线的风筝，一堆聚合在一起的疼痛。

路飞的眼里有太多的爱。

无数次的，他觉得自己变成了浮木，又或者变成了蝴蝶，变成了比纸张都更脆弱的存在，土地拉不住他，重力也拉不住他，他的灵魂就要彻底摆脱这个世界去往别处，甚至不用风吹都跑，但是路飞来了。

于是他睁开眼，看向那个同自然亲密无间的男孩，感到自己的身体正化作蝴蝶朝他飞去，那是极危险的，他想，因为路飞是个莽撞而不体贴的情人，在他们做爱的时候会令他感到疼痛，而此时也或许会扯掉他的翅膀。这个念头让他后退，试图逃离这危险的领域，却被路飞一把笼进了掌心。

自己就要死了，罗想，但他本也厌倦了这轻到无形的生活，而在路飞的掌中死去是有重量的活法，对他也应当是不错的结局。

但路飞却又张开了手掌。

很轻很轻的，他感到男孩吐字时的气息，正对着栖在掌心里的他道，“你看，现在我抓到你啦。”

**Author's Note:**

> 全文2000+，以上。


End file.
